Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) (DC Comics)
Summary The original Firestorm was distinguished by his integrated dual identity. High school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize-winning physicist Martin Stein were caught in a nuclear accident that allowed them to fuse into the "nuclear man" Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein as a voice of reason inside his mind. Banter between the two was a hallmark of their adventures. After the accident that created him, Firestorm took to defending New York from such threats as Multiplex (created in the same nuclear accident that produced Firestorm) and Killer Frost. His list of enemies also included such generally forgotten foes as the Hyena, Zuggernaut, Typhoon, Silver Deer and Black Bison. Their adventures began with the teenaged Raymond adjusting to his newfound role and later delved into the issue of the nuclear arms race and Firestorm's role as an "elemental." Upon graduation from high school, Raymond entered college in Pittsburgh, where Stein had been hired as a professor. After the Crisis, Firestorm was pitted against the world, as the hero, acting on a suggestion from a terminally ill Stein, demanded the United States and the Soviet Union destroy all of their nuclear weapons. After tussles with the Justice League and most of his enemies, Firestorm faced off against a Russian nuclear man named Pozhar in the Nevada desert, where they had an atomic bomb dropped on them. When the smoke cleared, a new Firestorm was created who was made up of Raymond and the Russian, Mikhail Arkadin (the Russian superhero Pozhar), but controlled by the disembodied amnesiac mind of Stein. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ronald Roy "Ronnie" Raymond, Flamehead, Clemens, Cliff Carmichael, Doreen Day, Jefferson Jackson, Louise Lincoln, Ronnie Raymond Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: ''' 20's Ronne Raymond, 67 Martian Stein '''Classification: Human, Metahuman, Matrix composed of two transmutated humans that fuse together, Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Danmaku (Melted Killer Frost's ice instantly), Density Manipulation allows him Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Suffocated Multiplex, and his clones), Sleep Manipulation (Can fire out blasts that can put someone to sleep), Earth Manipulation (Controlled the ground to hold Mammoth), Biological Manipulation (Cured Killer Frost of a terminal illness by using another human as a template and superimposing the healthy parts onto her), Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification (Cancelled out an energy blast), Size Manipulation (Can shrink his size to a molecular level), Teleportation (Teleported to the Anti-Matter universe), Power Absorption (Absorbed Killer Frost's powers), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and hurt Captain Atom) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Able to react to Darkseid's Omega Beams), Sub-Relativistic flight speed (Can fly from another planet to the Moon in a brief amount of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Withstood hits from Captain Atom) Stamina: High (Able to fly extremely long distances without getting tired) Range: Melee range physically. Several dozen meters with Fire Manipulation. Several kilometers with nuclear blasts Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. Ronnie is a successful high school student. Martin Stein is at least a Genius, as one of the most intelligent scientists on the DC Comics version of Earth. Weakness: Needs to concentrate really hard to know what structure he needs to make. Cannot affect organic matter, and if he tries, he gets harmed by harmful energy feedback. Notes: *Although Firestorm was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985–86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. *Ronnie Raymond's birth name is Ronald Rockwell. His surname was changed to Raymond when his father and he were placed in the Witness Protection Program shortly after Ronnie's mother was killed. *Firestorm was a member of the Justice League of America from Justice League of America #179 until Justice League of America Annual #2. Firestorm_Vol_2_85.jpg|The Elemental Firestorm Blackest_Night_Vol_1_3_Variant_Virgin.jpg|Blackest Night Firestorm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Density Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:DC Comics